spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Maskedio
Było już wczesne lato. Końcówka lipca zawsze była tu wesoła. Ludzie niechętnie wychodzili na dwór, bo było gorąco. Parkową drogą ze spuszczoną głową szedł około piętnastoletni chłopak. Przez żółtą kurtkę był dobrze widoczny na tle kolorowych drzew. Widać było na jego twarzy strach i smutek. Starał się iść jak najwolniej, byleby się opalić na swej jakże pięknej bluzie a i opóźnić powrót do domu. Wracał ze szkoły z kolejną pałą. Bał się matki która kazała mu jeść warzywa . Zawsze go biła gdy nie chciał ich zjeść - jego i jego brata bo on tez nie lubił warzyw . Za najmniejszą nawet kawałek nie ziedzonego warzywa potrafiła uderzyć któregoś z nich w głowę metalową rurą z primarku. Tym razem siedziała na podwórzu. Często tam przesiadywała, pieląc w ogrodzie albo robiąc na drutach wełniane warzywa . Tim przeszedł przez furtkę najciszej, jak umiał. Gdy wszedł do budynku odetchnął z ulgą i krzyną "JEST BABA MNIE NIE ZOBACZYŁA". Jednak radość nie trwała zbyt długo. W jednej chwili poczuł głośny szum w uszach piosenka Justina Biebera, przyprawiający o ból dupy. Straszne uczucie, właściwie znikąd. Czuł, że nie jest tu sam . Jednak jak nagle się pojawiło, tak i zniknęło. - Tim! gówniarzy!chodź do matki! - usłyszał głos matki z zewnątrz. Przeszły go dreszcze. No tak! Jak mógł być tak głupi takiego debila dawno świat nie widział , żeby zostawić plecak przed drzwiami no po prostu zarąbiście ! Z facepalmem poszedł do kobiety. Była była wkur..wsciekła, w ręce trzymała zmiętą kartkę z pałą. - Co to ma być?! Nie tak cię wychowałam!dawałam ci warzywa żebyś był zdrowy a ty mi z pałą do domu przychodzisz - natychmiast zamachnęła się na niego z nożem do warzyw który magiczny sposób miała pod ręką bo przed chwilą robiła na drutach. Chłopakowi nie udało się uniknąć ciosu. Na jego twarzy w poprzek przebiegały dwa głębokie, krwawiące ketchupem cięcia. Uciekł do kuchni żeby matka wzięła więcej noży od warzyw (brawo!!!). Twarz nieznośnie go piekła, to było nie do wytrzymania ale jakoś wytrzymał. Obmył ją wodą, ale to nie pomogło. Wziął z zamrażarki kostki lodu, zawinął w ręcznik i przyłożył do głowy. Postanowił udać się na strych. Zawsze lubił tam siedzieć, było cicho, spokojnie i... Nie było tam matki .byli tam starzy przyjaciele Tima ...szczury. Wszedł po skrzypiących schodach na górę. Gdy otworzył drzwi, uderzył go smród stęchlizny i grzybów. Pod ścianą zobaczył wielki, brązowy kufera obok niego swojego przyjaciela Łukasza . Widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Wyglądał na naprawdę stary i brzydko ale to tak okropnie że patrzeć się nie dało zdobiony . Z ekscytacją otworzył go. No tak, nic szczególnego. Jakieś kostiumy, maski, peruki... Jednak wziął jedną z nich.Była piękna miło się na nią patrzało była doskonała żółty kolor świecidełka ale był dla kobiet więc wziął inna brzydsza ale dało się w niej chodzić. Była biała, a otwory na oczy czarne, jakby obszyte jakimś materiałem, jednak doskonale było przez nie widać. Założył ją z myślą, że chociaż nikt nie zobaczy jego okaleczonej twarzy. Znów usłyszał to przerażającą piosenkę Justina uszach , tym razem głośniejsze.Chwile później piosenkę adele Hello rozpłakał się .następnie Spojrzał w stronę okna i... Zamarł. Zobaczył w nim białą głowę człowieka. Bez twarzy. Ten widok był tak zaje fajny podszedł do niej i zrobił selfie i wrzucił na fb a potem szybko stamtąd uciekł. Na dole schodów znalazł gruby sznur. Nie wiedział, skąd się wziął, ale chwycił go. "Zabij ją! Niech zapłaci za to, co zrobiła!NIECH ZDZIRA UMIERA!!!! " usłyszał głos w głowie. Bez wahania poszedł do ogrodu, zakradł się do kobiety od tyłu i związał ją. Usta zawiązał zieloną chustką, która leżała na gównie . Zaprowadził ją brutalnie do piwnicy i przywiązał kolejnymi linami do krzesła. Próbowała się wyrwać, jednak nic z tego. Tim okrążył ją powoli biegnąc . - Przestań się rzucać. Teraz zapłacisz za to, co mi zrobiłaś zdziro ! Nienawidzę cię. Teraz to ja się tobą zabawię. - zaśmiał się jak małe dziecko . Założył różowe, skórzane rękawice i wziął obcęgi. Zerwał z jej twarzy chustkę i uśmiechnął się do siebie miał lusterko . - To co, może w dentystę? Narzędziem rozwarł jej paszcze. Chwycił jej mleczaka i powoli zaczął go wyrywać. Napawał się każdym krzykiem, czy spazmą bólu. Pierwszy raz odkąd pamiętał był tak szczęśliwy . Już po chwili zakrwawiony mleczak leżał na ziemi. Potem wziął się za następny, dodatkowo go wykręcając. Następnie kolejny i kolejny... Kobieta krzyczała, płakała, a chłopaka to tylko nakręcało jak maszynę . Gdy straciła już wszystkie zęby i język, odłożył obcęgi, a chwycił piłę ręczną. Zaczął ciąć jej lewą rękę przy łokciu, radując się spływającą potem i jej śmiechem . Był w niemal transie. Z chęcią oglądał przecinane po kolei mięśnie, ścięgna i w końcu kości. W jednej chwili drzwi otworzyły się. Stanął w nich jego brat bliźniak, Brian. Był w szoku. - Brian! Co tak wcześnie?miałeś być wczoraj!! - zawołał wesoło. - Zostaw ją. - wydusił. Był w niezłym szoku. - Dlaczego? Ona nas krzywdziła tyle lat! - Uwolnij ją. Proszę... - Po co? -BO TO TEŻ MOJA MATKA -DOBRA BOSZ Odciął jej prawą dłoń. Jeśli nie będzie mogła kroić warzyw, nikogo już nie skrzywdzi Brian złapał brata za ramiona i gwałtownie potrząsnął. - co kufa do cholery jasnej w ciebie wstąpiło?! To zadziałało na niego, jak wiadro gorącej wody. No właśnie, co? Nigdy tak się nie zachowywał. Najgorsze było to, że nawet nie żałował tego, co zrobił! Odwiązał krępujące ją różowe liny. Gdy tylko zdołała się wyplątać, uciekła biegnąc jak najwolniej . Tim odprowadził ją wzrokiem do lasu. Dotknął krwawej plamy na trawie i zaśmiał się jak Jeff gdy oglądał My little pony - A po co ci ta maska?Nie było ładniejszych?- zapytał Brian. - nigdy się ni dowiesz buhahaha. - umilkł po tej odpowiedzi. Tim poprowadził brata do domu. Zaczynało się powoli ściemniać. - Ej, przynieś nutelle z piwnicy - powiedział Tim i zaczął kroić bufki. Drugi chłopak leniwie zszedł na dół, jednak już po chwili dało się stamtąd słyszeć smechy. Okropny śmiech. Chłopak się przeraził. Chciał zejść, ale bał się że tam są warzywa. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Bał się o sio..brata. Jednak Brian wrócił po godzinie, jakby nic się nie stało. Ale wyglądał pięknie jak Jeff . Jego twarz była pozbawiona uszu,i nosa jak voldemort - zupełnie gładka i czarna skóra. Jego ręce były również czarne, jakby spalone. Nie miał powiek centralnie jak Jeff , a jego gałki oczne były całe czerwone. Nie było na nich źrenic, tęczówek. Były po prostu jednolite. Miał na 'twarzy' odwrócony uśmiech, coś na kształt smutku, jednak trudno określić, czy był wycięty, czy namalowany, w każdym razie na pewno nie prawdziwy. Na głowie miał kaptur. - Co ci się kufa stało?! Tim się przeraził. Ale brat nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał też napisać nie umiał pisać. Jakby strach przed tym go sparaliżował. Usiadł przy stole stawiając nuttele na blacie. Spojrzał na różowe krzesło obok niego. Leżała tam kamera matki. Zaczął ją dokładnie oglądać. Włączył urządzenie i zaczął filmować kuchnię. Nagle obraz na niej zaczął śnieżyć. Znów usłyszeli piosenkę Justina ale tym razem inną. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Tim po drodze zabrał nóż do krojenia warzyw. Tam dźwięk był nieco cichszy, lecz nadal drażniący. Chłopak wiedział, że słychać go wtedy, gdy ta postać jest w pobliżu. - Czymkolwiek jesteś, pokaż się natychmiast! Człowieku bez twarzy! Wiem, że to ty! WIEM NIE CHOWAJ SIĘ TCHÓRZU- krzyknął. Nagle na drodze do lasu zmaterializowała się wysoka, może dwumetrowa postać mężczyzny w niebieskim garniturze. Bez twarzy, ale czuli na sobie jego wzrok. To było śmieszne.Jego zdjęcie z Timem miało parę tysięcy like. Zaczął iść w ich stronę. Kamera przestała na chwilę śnieżyć, więc Brian nakierował ją na postać. Za nią szedł jakiś chłopak. Wyglądał na starszego od nich. W ręce trzymał Fioletową siekierę. Na twarzy miał różowe gogle i usta zawiązane kolorową chustką. Nagle usłyszeli głos, jakby w głowie. "Kim jesteście?" - Ja... Eee... Masky pogromca noży do warzyw. A to mój brat... Hoodie pogromca nutelli i kamery. - wymyślił na poczekaniu. "Nadają się" znów głos w głowie i chłopak z fioletową siekierą zaczął iść w ich kierunku. - Hej Masky pogromco noży od warzyw, witaj Hoodie pogromco nutelli i kamery . Jestem Ticci Toby pogromca gofrów . To Slenderman pogromca....nie wiem czego , obserwował was od dłuższego czasu. Jestem proxy, jego jakby pomocnikiem. - Hmmm... Co w związku z tym? - Jesteście z nami. -czemu nie i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie koniec